crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Zy BG9K
Yeah I guess you were asleep by the time I woke up, since my iSnort automatically changes for daylight savings. So when the alarm goes off at 5AM for me, it would be an hour later for you, if that makes sense... (so basically now when it's 5AM here it's 8PM where you are) So I made a new alarm to go off at 4AM I guess this means I'll just have to go to bed earlier than before [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 13:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's okay. I hope you feel better soon... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC) O-Oh hello… n-nice icon ~ ¶ w ¶ HyacinthArbotsoori (talk) 04:42, November 4, 2014 (UTC) U-U-U-U-U-U-Ur π w π HyacinthArbotsoori (talk) 04:44, November 4, 2014 (UTC) O-Okay`!~~!!111.1>!>! 1!1L!!L!!L!L!L!!>!>.1/`/~~??!>!! HyacinthArbotsoori (talk) 04:49, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I missed you this morning, I ended up sleeping in since I haven't really slept in for a while, snort... also that picture you posted???? absolutely delectable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCRUMPTIOUS wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) TOTES ABBE ALSO YOUR SIGNATURE LOOKS GRAND I need to make a new Kat snort wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Whoa you're up at a random time Anyway WHAT. IS THAT DRAWN BY STATIC???? THE MINI DASH' origin. GOD!! statcat.png [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:40, December 2, 2014 (UTC) help me Oh sorry that was from when I was stuck in French class with all the guys snorting SNORT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC) CLOZED. Okay what the heck Yeah WHAT DO THE DAYS EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING SNORT Is Mrs. Anita your snorty teacher Also I HAD ANOTHER RANDOM DREAM WITH YOU IN IT Like I randomly went to your house and I was waiting for you to come back home, and then at some point I woke up before you came and I said "NOO!!!" But then I fell back to sleep and it continued Also BALLOON BOY JACK IN THE BOXES' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 14:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) OHHH okay then Well that's good she ain't snorty wh AIN'T GOD I'M SORRY I DON'T MEAN TO BE CREEPY JUST i'm obses'd And it's true I kind of am always thinking of you........... wh LOLWAT taut muscles [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"Life can be equated with a blackout"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:09, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank •o• This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, December 19, 2014 (UTC) GOD hi hello This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) THERE'S A BLOODY YELLOW BRA ON YOUR EYES GOVNA, YOU NEED TO GET IT CHECKED OUT XD "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:26, December 19, 2014 (UTC) i'm crYING because the picture is so sweet and the video (WHAT THE HECCCK ALSO THE AIRHORNS) was bAM phenomenal and the wubbzy cake was on point i mean wow wow thank you :))))))))))) :') This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:50, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hay Zy...just wondering if you can help us out with something...you know he Multi-PM thing on chat...me an CrusherKitty are developing a OC Wiki for every fandom and we're trying to figure out how to get it. I was wonder if you can help us out....heres the link http://the-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity . Thank you for reading. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 16:58, December 21, 2014 (UTC)) Thnxs "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:32, December 21, 2014 (UTC) THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL SPONGEBOB DUBSTERP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:09, December 25, 2014 (UTC) LOL OF YOUR WILDEST IMAGINATION i'm still with you hi hello This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:03, December 27, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL THAT DREAM SOUNDS ACCURATE FROM START TO FINNISH™ wh more like sculptgl models fermata eyes' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT LOL rouge gif "hi there! *wink*" LOL crimson chin This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, December 29, 2014 (UTC) NOT MINE, NOT YOURS, JUST SIGMA'S chin and tonic This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:14, December 29, 2014 (UTC) GODDD JUST ALL BLACK! chin central This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:47, December 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL fishlegs chinstah chinstah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:18, December 29, 2014 (UTC) GOD mcbop with huge lippies' LOL double chins upside-down chin puppets™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:32, December 29, 2014 (UTC) when he sees the bae: heart eyes GODDDDDDD LOL rinny chin chin™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:41, December 29, 2014 (UTC) kat is on 9 mcbop chins™ wh infinichin This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:07, December 29, 2014 (UTC) oh GODD!!! christopher zilo with a citrus speedo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:19, December 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL mcbop in whoops_i_dun_goofed.png This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:59, December 29, 2014 (UTC) drawn with mwah inc. sharpie™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:26, December 31, 2014 (UTC) the bae approves This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL human hyacinth "gomen asai" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:37, December 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD fishnets that caught a whale This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:46, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I'M SORRY WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD big blades® This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD WH //draws a stick figure in grey pen// there wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) -ign -ign GODDD WH 2015 shaped speedos This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:59, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDDD LOOOOL .#RIGHTNOWI'MGONNAMAKEAPICTUREOFHYACINTHDOINGDUCKFACESELFIES wh sailor speedo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD 1 inch waistline This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) kat kissing her phone and on it is a picture of mcbop gige'ing This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL they each have a doll ;) I LIKE HOW RIGHT AS YOU SEND THAT I UPLOAD THE 5 PIC LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD LOL the year of 5 just wait for… … … … 2019 ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:40, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL on that day wewil parti ageage again GODDDD 9 9 9 9 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OMG DUDE YES WE SHOULD HAVE A WEDDING ON THAT DAY get ur tuxspeedo cuz ur in for a nite ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOL BRUH TUXBRA WITH A CORSAGE ON THE STRAPS pockets on the cups™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL or… … … … the cups are pockets themselves wh hold ur snacks n ur drinks in the same bra® This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) BRA WITH SPACE BAG CUPS INFLATABLE TUBES™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD "SOMEBODY YOUR BRA PETALS!!!!" I PAID LIKE 15 DOLLARS FOR THOSE!!!" wh GODDDDDDD if onli we had babee laff gass This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD lacy bras, sports bras, bikini bras, push-ups, the works braception ecks dee mcbop wearing 9 bras at once This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:45, December 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL bra speedo, bra undis GODDDD AND HE CUTS OUT HOLES IN THE BRAS TO SEE THROUGH THEM classic 9 in poo bra moment ;) wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) BALLOON HAMMER BRA. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) android bra hatsune bra HOT SAUCE BRA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 09:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOL MIKU HOT SAUCE a bra with guacamole in the cups dip some chips in thar This is a Sigmature. (talk) 09:14, December 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAAAAAT better yet if the armpit hair bra had no deodorant wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 09:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) blank space bra invisibra that makes you look like BUFF CHEST' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:52, December 31, 2014 (UTC) el primero de los año'